Wireless communication networks exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like internet access, voice calling, media streaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE networks transfer LTE signaling to implement LTE data services for their users. The LTE signaling includes S1-MME, 51-U, S11, S5, S15, Gz/Gy, and X2.
Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks. The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data and signaling with wireless base stations or other some other network gateway. In LTE networks, femtocell relays and picocell relays are used to exchange user data and signaling between User Equipment (UE) and macrocell eNodeBs. If needed, multiple wireless relays are linked in series between the UEs and the eNodeBs. In some implementations, the femtocell and picocell relays may exchange their user data and signaling over the Internet between the UEs and the network core.
The communication path between the wireless relays and the LTE network core is referred to as backhaul. Unfortunately, current backhaul technologies are not efficient and effective for wireless relays that are deployed between the UEs and the macrocell eNodeBs that are coupled to the LTE core. In particular, the use of data compression over wireless relay backhaul connections is not optimal.